Shimmer
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: Sirius finds his girl to only find out she's 'married' and dead. AU obviously.


Hope you all like it. This is for** ix3youlots's** **The 'Betcha Didn't Relate That Band To That Character' Challenge.** Enjoy :) I got Sirius/Fuel. The song I picked was Shimmer.

* * *

His best mate's girl calls him into their house. He had been walking around the neighborhood when he found this house. He just left the Shrieking Shack not able to deal with Remus looking so sickly. While walking in the cold night air, he thought about how Remus could be dying as he walked closer and closer to where Lily and James lived, though he felt freezing and particularly dead. Lily spotted Sirius as he walked in front of the building and called him in. When he walks in Lily pats a seat next to her as she looks at Sirius.

The living room is quite small no need for a lot of furniture. Lily had no reason to call him inside but she did, to his enjoyment. Lily had always been the person who helped him and James get through particularly rough spots in life, maybe that's why both James and himself liked her so much.

"Do you know where James is," Lily asks, worried. Her face showing more emotion than he needed to see. Sirius had a crush on the girl in his younger years of school but now he could less as he heard her say those words.

Sirius looks down into his lap, afraid to say the inevitable, though he must say it.

"What's wrong Sirius," Lily asks, looking at the soaking wet man in front of her. It had been raining and he still chose to walk around knowing that he would be soaked by the time he went to his destination.

Sirius is quiet, and then he walks over to the window looking up at the moon. Maybe walking would clear up his mind so he wouldn't scream at Lily.

"Moony is sick and James is staying in the Shrieking Shack with Peter until Moony gets better," Sirius replies. Maybe him walking did calm his nerves.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Remus will get better soon," Lily reassures Sirius, going beside Sirius and putting a consoling hand on his arm.

Though this action makes Sirius calmer it doesn't take away the thought that his friend could be dying as he thought this and he couldn't do anything.

"No! Lily he won't," at last exclaims Sirius looking at Lily. So the walking inside didn't help him any better than walking outside, same feelings and same result, a breakdown.

Sirius had barely turned 18 like the rest of the Marauders and Moony being sick shook them to the core. The Marauders had been loyal to each other through thick and thin, James especially wasn't going to lose this battle on saving Remus.

After a while Lily then laughs quietly. Lily had always been very smart but sometimes they didin't understand her. Sirius in turn looks at her confused.

"Why are you laughing he could die! And yet you are standing here laughing?" Sirius shouts.

Lily looks at him, calmly now, "You, James, Peter, and Remus really are like brothers caring about everything that happens to each other, envying what the other has that the other does not have."

Sirius looks at her perplexed. What did she mean by that, he still know as he looked at her, trying to find the answer.

"I know you like me," she says quietly. "I know how you get jealous when I kiss James, I know all that," Lily continues. "I hope you find yourself a girl who cares for you like I care for James." Who will care for me like Lily does with James.

Sirius looks at her and smiles sadly, knowing that his girl would be long lost before he got her, "Thanks" he said but he asked anyway, "Do you ever think I will find a girl right for me?"

"Well hmm sometimes you need to see shimmer dust to find her, and yes I think you will find her," Lily replies. So I need this shimmer dust thing to get a girl or I need to see it, hmm.

"So what do I have to do, tell me other than seeing shimmer dust?" asks Sirius, chuckling softly as he looks back at the moon as he waits for the answer. _"What did she mean 'shimmer dust'?"_

"Just trust your heart and you will find her I promise," Lily answers, smiling.

The two sit back down and wait till morning to come. Little conversation is had but still what can you say the two were waiting for an answer. Was Remus going to be alright? Will he?

The next morning James walks into his house looking in between worried and happy. Lily and Sirius were sleeping in the living room on two separate couches. As soon as James walks in Lily rubs her eyes and looks at James.

"So what is up with Moony, Prongs," asks Sirius, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, how is Remus feeling," questions Lily, sitting up.

James breathes in and replies, "We have to wait until a little later to find out, he went to St. Mungos late last night and we haven't seen him since, so we have no idea how he is."

Sirius looks at James as he paces back and forth. Lily waits for James to sit by her so she can comfort him. Have you ever been so excited about something that you couldn't stop moving? Well as Lily and Sirius woke up more they started to pace back and forth repeatedly as they waited for the news.

The hours go by and the shimmery light of hope dims as they think of the worst. What if he doesn't live to the next day? What if he can't take all the pressure that his body is getting from the sickness? All three of them are thinking that, but no words are said as they wait for what is to be said.

We all know he is different. We all know that kindness should not be seen as a weakness but as strength. James and Sirius both remember how mature Remus was growing up, Remus knew his way around life even though he didn't have more experience than the others but he just shown it and so everyone trusted him and asked him for help.

Then the time finally comes when they are told the results of how Remus is feeling. A mediwitch walks through the door, she is very young. That's when Sirius sees his shimmer.

"How's Remus," asks Lily.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself," replies the mediwitch happily.

In comes Remus and all of them whoop and cheer. Sirius then takes his chance and goes over to the mediwitch.

"Thanks for helping out my best mate," he says, happily.

"It's no problem," she says smiling.

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out with me," Sirius asks her.

The mediwitch laughs, "Sorry, I'm married."

She shows him her ring and his face falls. She then whispers,"By the way my name is Shimmer, and I will always be with you."

"What are you?" he asks.

"I am your guardian angel, whenever you feel lonely just remember I will be sitting right next to you making you feel warm inside when you feel like you can't get that nice feeling."

Sirius looks at her calmly. At that Shimmer disappears into the night after walking out the door. He found his shimmer and lost his shimmer at least she will always be with him. The night is quiet as he stares out into the distance nowhere will he get it back and nowhere will he want to get it back.

Love stay safe. Then Sirius gets grabbed back into the warm house by James. They all celebrate for Remus being well again, how else would you react to someone being well again.

How nice now Sirius has a gaurdian angel. He gets his shimmer from Shimmer, his gaurdian angel. Maybe that's what Lily menat about shimmer dust. The shimmer dust will fade away but its the feeling that you are not alone in this world that makes all the difference.

Later on Sirius gets a note it says:

Dear Sirius,

What you are, I once was; what I am you will become.

your guardian angel,

Shimmer :)

* * *

Hope you all liked it. ^.^


End file.
